1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for recovering abnormal data, a backup device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2002-24071-A discloses a data backup system including a docking base to which a personal computer is connected. In the data backup system disclosed in JP-2002-24071-A, data stored in a hard disk drive of the personal computer are backed-up in a hard disk drive of the docking base.
However, such a convention backup system has to rewrite all the data backed-up in the docking base into the personal computer if an abnormality occurs in the data stored in the personal computer, because an abnormal part of data stored in the personal computer can not be specified.